Session 26:Selling out the Silver Pact
(1516) Danizelle: Doom? (1515) Kel: It's like the kind of password an idiot would put on his luggage! (1516) Danizelle: I can't believe it it's the same combination I keep on my luggage! (1518) Plaid (enter): 21:08 (1516) Danizelle: Did somebody call for a slithering abomination intent on ruling creation? (1515) Kel: BRB (1516) Danizelle: by eating it? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: wat (1513) Lian: so any tracking plans or suggestions for your country name? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightningia. (1527) Shadell (enter): 21:16 (1513) Lian: heh ** (1516) Danizelle turns lightning into a horrific killer-mutant. ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: augh (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait, she already is. (1516) Danizelle: Hehehehe (1516) Danizelle: I'll make you better (1516) Danizelle: with enhanced hearing (1516) Danizelle: So you can hear whenever Danzi has motormouth disorder. (1516) Danizelle: :D (1516) Danizelle: It's like Lightning. only COVERED WITH EARS! (1515) Kel: Back. (1516) Danizelle: WB (1513) Lian: So kel, shadell any plans for tracking or names for your country? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: augh (1516) Danizelle: We hunting python Queen? (1515) Kel: Tracking? (1513) Lian: yes (1516) Danizelle: If i was a slithering serpentine monster exalt, where would I hang out? (1513) Lian: heh (1516) Danizelle: How long do we have to track her down? (1513) Lian: Untill someone else gets there first (1515) Kel: I was pleased to note that most of my characters can beat up most of the non-elders in Scroll of Exalts. (1516) Danizelle: I'm getting the impression that MYRAH can beat most of them up (1516) Danizelle: So... (1527) Shadell: Yeah. (1516) Danizelle: You guys need to come up with a name or Danizelle's going to name the country Unicorn Girl Force (1527) Niet: Canon exalts are weak, lets go crush the Bull of the North. (1527) Niet: Niet'll name it Sparkly Pink Sparkland first. (1527) Niet: Or perhaps Crystal Tokyo. (1516) Danizelle: Danzi and Niet need to bang heads together. Danzi will ask if Niet wants to help her make a few mortal patsies cute (1513) Lian: Oh yeah Niet has picked up.. a form of mass training. (1516) Danizelle: Oh? (1515) Kel: Any limitations? (1516) Danizelle: what kind of mass training? (1513) Lian: she can impose a profession on a group now (1513) Lian: up to magnitude 5 (1516) Danizelle: Don't get any ideas on applying whore to Danzi there Shady. You can't create what's already there. (1515) Ceylin: Does it give them bonuses to the appropriate skills? (1515) Ceylin: Or does it just go "Hey, you're all bartenders. Have fun."? (1513) Lian: You're a bartender you have Bartending 4 (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning has Bartending 4 for the purposes of giving out extremely poor advice. (1516) Danizelle: Don't worry, Danzi will teach lightning how to be a happy and cheerful devourer of people (1516) Danizelle: Do we know what kind of Lunar (ie what variety of beastman might be her decendants?) (1513) Lian: Nope (1527) Niet: Hmm. (1527) Niet: And we have nowhere near enough info for a star chart. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Don't we know a bunch of snake people? (1516) Danizelle: hmmmmm (1513) Lian: They are a prehuman race (1516) Danizelle: How do you track a lunar who doesn'rt want to be found? (1516) Danizelle: I KNOW! (1516) Danizelle: Present them with an enemy they WANT to destroy! (1527) Niet: Offer them a very impressionable solar! (1515) Ceylin: So all we really know about her is her name and that she hangs around the Halta area? (1513) Lian: Yes and that she's annoying to the new order person (1513) Lian: so she's probably got a perfect soak ** (1516) Danizelle offers her lightning. "Obviously i found her in the Wyld. this poor night caste Solar needs guidance and help I am incapable of providing! ** (1516) Danizelle: We could try to negotiate this one (1513) Lian: with? (1516) Danizelle: python queen. it said make her not a threat, not kill her (1513) Lian: This leads you to your problem of not knowing where she is (1516) Danizelle: and no real way of finding her (1516) Danizelle: Well if we can't figure that out I can always go play with sabine's toys (1516) Danizelle: or go mutate people (1516) Danizelle: Or harass Niet (1513) Lian: Well.... you could go to the one Lunar the group knows... (1516) Danizelle: Therein lies a problem. Danzi hasn't been told about much the group has done, or what they might know (1515) Ceylin: http://rapidshare.com/files/343646445/WtWf_Ex2_ScrollofExalts.pdf.html (1515) Ceylin: Let me know once you have it so I can kill the link. (1516) Danizelle: YOINK! (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh god, Ma-Ha. (1513) Lian: But Niet publishes her own manga in Malfeas (1516) Danizelle: That's an option. I can go wander around Malfeas, and listen to ED ask me why I stopped making yozi cults to hang out with this particular batch of psychos (1513) Lian: Anyway someone could pass that info to Danzi (1527) Niet: Iaana? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: What about her? (1513) Lian: MHS (1513) Lian: also done, kel (1527) Niet: Still going here. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Me too. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Only at 25%. (1513) Lian: He's an elder lunar you could take credit for making him much closer to sane (1515) Ceylin: Oh! (1515) Ceylin: I get it now. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: wat (1515) Ceylin: I'd thought the talk of Ma-Ha-Suchi was from you seeing his picture in Scroll. (1515) Ceylin: Because he's a giant demon-wolf-goat on a throne of skulls. (1515) Ceylin: Yeah, asking him could work, maybe. (1527) Niet: What about the other lunar we've seen who mysteriously vanished? (1513) Lian: but you saw MHS more recently (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: She vanished. Duh. (1527) Niet: Done. (1513) Lian: she vanished with Sabine for wyld sexings whispering to Danizelle, I think you are down to one (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: hot (1513) Lian: so there you go (1527) Niet: I like how Mnemon has charms "All X charms" for several abilities. (1515) Ceylin: Anyone still downloading? (1516) Danizelle: negative (1513) Lian: ,,,,,wtf she has sorcery focus? (1527) Niet: Mnemon? (1527) Niet: A gem of immortality. (1513) Lian: she has sorcery focus the worst merit in the game (1515) Ceylin: The one that makes spells have XP and charms double? (1515) Ceylin: *half (1527) Niet: And the reason Dbs explode with SMA is because it changes their essence to raw gaian essence. (1513) Lian: anyway ideas? (1527) Niet: Find a way to get Mnemon Celestial Circle sorcery? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: oh god (1513) Lian: If you want to go and do that.. (1513) Lian: You have alot of options open to you and some breathing room on the war front for now (1516) Danizelle: hmmmmm (1527) Niet: Mirror Flag's right up wins. (1527) Niet: But for now, we are theoretically supposed to work in the East. (1513) Lian: you have some breathing room right now in your war since he can't properly direct his full might at you currently (1515) Ceylin: What's distracting Mask? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Our immense dicks. (1527) Niet: Hmm. Eye, Lunar, Conquer some other city (1527) Niet: How hard could it be to take over the Linowan as a side project? (1513) Lian: He was sort of in the middle of w ar with lookshy when he got pissed at you so now its him splitting his forces (1513) Lian: Its not contiguous with you but seems to be full taken over by the Bull if you want to pull a mask... (1516) Danizelle: hmmmm (1513) Lian: If you take too long on the lunar thing you will have killed Caitla for nothing (1515) Ceylin: Yeah, I'd like to track down the Lunar. (1515) Ceylin: If I could just think of some way to do so. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Could use Lightning as bait. (1527) Niet: MHS? (1513) Lian: yeah, though filling in Danzi on that siutation might help (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Ma-Ha-Suchi is Lightning's mate. (1513) Lian: You left out the offer he left on the table (1516) Danizelle: Oh cuuuute (1516) Danizelle: Offer? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Iiii don't remember. (1515) Ceylin: That he'd help us if our coven became his harem. (1513) Lian: That one (1516) Danizelle: do moonsilver tattoos protect lunars from genesis alterations? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh right (1513) Lian: Generally yes (1513) Lian: There you go (1516) Danizelle: hmmmm (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: We can just skin him. (1513) Lian: but then you wouldn't know where to go (1513) Lian: I am thinking some form of talking may be your only option, unless you have something else? (1516) Danizelle: Talking to Ma-Ha-Psycho... (1527) Niet: He's somewhat better. (1513) Lian: Sabine helped him revert to a much more first age esque version (1516) Danizelle: hmmmmm (1515) Ceylin: Do we not have any sorcerors now that Sabine's gone? (1527) Niet: Niet's picked it up. (1527) Niet: Danzi has it I believe. (1515) Ceylin: Ahh. (1516) Danizelle: I can only do emerald banishment though (1515) Ceylin: There are some spells for things like this, but I guess we don't have them. (1513) Lian: SO to the nameless lair then? (1516) Danizelle: So how likely id Ma-Ha to want to keep us from maiming Python Queen? (1513) Lian: He ended up with a certain amount ofApathy towards the Pact currently (1515) Ceylin: We could go back and ask her for some information on our target. (1516) Danizelle: Oh charming. (1516) Danizelle: How willing would lightning be to pimp out her affections for information? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is incapable of affection! (1513) Lian: what's that stuff she directs at Adorjan, Ceylin and Footsteps? and Niet on occasion (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ...but sure. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lessened hatred. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: And she's pissed at Ceylin. (1516) Danizelle: I'm Quite sure Lightning will come to hate Danzi intensely in the years to come (1513) Lian: You can tell how much Lightning cares for someone by how much she says she hates them (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (1513) Lian: So any particular look people might go for when going there? (1516) Danizelle: hehehe (1516) Danizelle: So.,.. to se ma-ha-nutbar?> (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Suuure. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Has he seen Lightning's face? (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: Yeah Sabine's messing with your face was the convincing he should learn to break his caste so she could work on him.. (1527) Niet: It's not like a bunch of monsters will really stand out around him. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh right. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: So normal stuff? (1527) Niet: Sure. (1516) Danizelle: Yeah, And Danzi can continue Sabine's good work (1516) Danizelle: By the way, Lian, Danzi's going to be wearing the generic beautiful redhead appearance and destiny that most people have seen rather than her normal look (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: Its not quite what you would expect based on previous horror stories.. or the last time you went there depending on who you are, instead of monsterous Goatmen and women it seems to be a 100 percent setup of high appearance Satyrettes (1516) Danizelle: Somebody has an interesting set of aesthetics. When were you going to inform me about this place? it seems rather entertaining. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what the hell?" (1527) Niet: "How cute!" whispering to Danizelle, in settings (1516) Danizelle: "I'm entertained. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: They all seem to be decently well armed, their armor your standard formfitting stuff you'd find in any Dragonblooded art, though not actual artifacts (1527) Niet: "He's clearly gotten a lot better!" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gropes one of them thoughtfully. (1527) Niet: Niet's is both skimpier and an actual artifact. ** (1516) Danizelle simply wears a silk Kimono, not bothering with armor ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: (Right the point being while he seems to care its nto the point that he's making them dres like Laughing wound stylist) (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: *The woman turns and points a spear at Lightning*excuse me? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "You have nice tits." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Wanna come to my awesome airship?" ** (1516) Danizelle chuckles ** (1515) Ceylin: "Hey, Lightning. Keep your hands off other people's stuff." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "...but he's my other people. He does whatever I want." ** (1516) Danizelle ** (1516) Danizelle: Chaos? ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi walks out of his complex, garbed in a red silk robe, a pipe in one hand.. in his human bishitastic form rather than goat demon skull him, "If I had knew you were coming I would have prepared something" ** ** (1516) Danizelle cocks her head, looking absolutely bemused ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((PIPE)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning kind of glares at him. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Well I recognize one of you, such a lovely glare you have.. I am sure the others are your friends?" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't have any fucking friends!" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((/wrists) (1516) Danizelle: Danzi chuckles mildly. "And you must be the one I've heard so much about. Not what I was expecting. Lightning dear, aren't you going to introduce everyone?" (1527) Niet: "Hello!" Niet bounc... says. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "No, introduce your goddamn selves." (1516) Danizelle: "Such an absolute sweetheart, as always, aren't you?" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you running." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "I'd like to know who I am talking to" (1516) Danizelle: "Now now dear, we're in public." (1515) Ceylin: "You know me." (1527) Niet: "Niet obviously. We met before." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "you've all picked up such lovely new features its so hard to tell who's who.. except of course the always enchanting Lightning" (1516) Danizelle: "I'm Danizelle, pleased to meet you. Lightning and I are becoming rather close, even if I wish she'd quit offering and not following through." She gives Lightning a lascivious wink. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flips her off times four. (1516) Danizelle: "Love you too Dearie." (1515) Ceylin: "Some day I'm going to throw both of you so far that you'll end up in the Western Wyld." She turns to Ma-Ha. "Look, we're here on business." (1516) Danizelle: "Always did want to experiment with Aquaforms." She shrugs at Ceylin. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "of course.. come with me"he turns and walks back into his manse. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stomps after him. ** (1516) Danizelle Follows. ** ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi leads to them to a room with a series of cushions he lays back on one in the center, one of the Satyrettes walks over with a glass of wine, "Anything for you?" ** (1527) Niet: Niet skips along after. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: LIghtning stays standing! (1516) Danizelle: Danzi lounges out on the cushions. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "No? Well then what do you want of me?" (1527) Niet: niet plops down on cushions. (1527) Niet: "We want to find a lunar." ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi snaps fingers, "forgot something.. music.. " and with that you hear a chorus of screams tuned in harmony, its beautiful and completely horrific at the same time.. something you'd be quite used to ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Well you found one" (1515) Ceylin: "Just like home." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "I thought you might appreciate it.. its made from.. a sworn brotherhood that came to deal with me since Sabine helped me I mean before I would have just eaten them but now I can be so much mroe creative" (1516) Danizelle: "I approve of the Ambiance. But no, we're looking for one specific. Ceylin can explain I'm sure unless she wants me to move this request forward." (1516) Danizelle: Danzi looks to Ceylin, waiting to see how the leader of the coven wants to play the game (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning twitches. Hard. "Rrrghhhhh." (1515) Ceylin: "About all we know about her is that her mate was named Silver Python. And she lives around Halta." (1516) Danizelle: "While it is lovely, Ma-Ha-Suchi, perhaps something a bit softer? Lightning's a bit... hypersensitive to loud noises." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "I find the suferings of Dragonblooded to be quite relaxing.. but that may just be me..."he snaps his fingers again and it quiets down. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Bitches." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: ?Rain has moved on... its so sad murdered by something out of the wyld when you let Raksha run around with impunity.. who would have thought that would happen..."he snickers (1527) Niet: "You don't like human suffering Lightning?" Niet seems surprised, if a tad happy for the end of the sound. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate the NOISE." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: She is clearly not telling the whole truth. (1516) Danizelle: Danzi relaxes quite a bit now that the howling shrieks have ended. (1515) Ceylin: Ceylin barely seems to notice the change. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "I presume you'd rather meet the living one" (1527) Niet: "Yep. Dead things are ugly." (1516) Danizelle: "More to the point, we've about had our fill of the dead to last us for a time, so the living one would be vastly more appreciated." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "and why do you want to see her. him.. whatever?" (1516) Danizelle: We would like to convince her to leave Halta. ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi falls off his cushion laughing ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "What? When did tihs happen? I thought we were killing her." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Now That. would get her to leave" (1527) Niet: Niet avoids the urge to facepalm, barely. (1516) Danizelle: Danizelle twitches, giving a brief "WANT TO CHOKE YOU!" look to Lightning before sanity and self-preservation prevail, and she turns back to Ma-Ha-Suchi. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Well then what are you offering for me to betray my college?" (1515) Ceylin: "Come on, don't screw around. We know you're not on the best of terms with those guys." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "That's why I bluntly asked what you are offering" (1516) Danizelle: Danzi gets a thoughtful look. (1516) Danizelle: "I'm going to have to plead ignorance as to what might interest you Ma-Ha-Suchi, beyond the tender affecctions of my four-armed friend there." She nods to lightning. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Surely you came with some preparation?" (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "actually.."he smirks, "I will tell you where she should be for the forceeable future" (1516) Danizelle: "Oh? And what is the price you demand of thiss particular tidbit?" (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "I think the cost of trying to kill her will pay for itself. Her false offers of sanity. Of stability. her Prison of Moonsilver... " (1527) Niet: (Has Ma gotten his tattoos back?) (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: (Not that you cna tell) (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "SHe's in Sperminn trying to rouse the Elders of the Pact to Avenge her mate on the monster from beyond Creation" (1516) Danizelle: "How many Lunars are in Sperminn usually? One of your ilk is bad enough. I don't feel like playing games with a whole pack." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Well you see our so called saviour lives there with her suppposed mastery of sorcery.. not that she's learned anything of the Adamant variety... she occasionally has whelpings who are stupid enough to think she will teach her Wisdom.. so 2 or 3" (1603) Danizelle: ((OK what'd I miss?)) (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Well you see our so called saviour lives there with her suppposed mastery of sorcery.. not that she's learned anything of the Adamant variety... she occasionally has whelpings who are stupid enough to think she will teach her Wisdom.. so 2 or 3" ** (1603) Danizelle nods carefully ** (1603) Danizelle: "Do you happen to know if the Guardians at Sperminn are still active?" (1515) Ceylin: "A handful of elder Lunars, huh? Easy enough." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Just her debase and hideous ape folk" (1603) Danizelle: Ceylin bite your tongue. A handful of Elder Lunars is threat enough to give a handful of elder lawgivers pause. Don't dismiss them out of hand. (1515) Ceylin: "Pff, I'll bite your tongue. We could wipe that out before breakfast." (1603) Danizelle: "So effectively, this savior and the one we're hunting will be there, possibly with a few lunar Whelps?" (1527) Niet: (Only one out of four has a pd!) (1527) Niet: "What are the odds this savior would like us?" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin, are you really hitting on that low-class whore?" (1603) Danizelle: "Low Class, High Class, it's all the same once the clothes come off." (1515) Ceylin: "No. Most things I bite, I eat. And I don't mean that figuratively." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Not when you wake up with crabs." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "She's a crazy little girl who thinks she's wise, a monster who thinks she's pure. I have no idea how she'll react but you'll probably have to kill her.. I mean she has good stuff" (1603) Danizelle: "Maybe YOU wake up with crabs. I at least have the common sense to LOOK at what I'm playing with before I play with it." (1603) Danizelle: "What's her name? (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Raksi" (1603) Danizelle: "Ma-Ha-Suchi, I think I'm going to like you." She smiles rather delightedly. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning kicks Dani in the shin. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Murder her, rape her, break her mind I don't care. Its her fault I was that Hideous and broken thing for so long she deserves whaterve she gets" (1603) Danizelle: "OW! Lightning what have I told you about touching without asking?" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "You better fucking watch out when you go to sleep." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Jealous?" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?!" (1527) Niet: "She has the book of three circles" (1515) Ceylin: "Dammit, you two. Look, this sounds easy enough. If I get to beat up some Silver Pact leaders, all the better." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Two Circles for her" (1527) Niet: "If she's so mad would she be open to switching patrons for a third?" (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "I am sure she would have come up with that idea by now" ** (1603) Danizelle stands and looks Lightning in the eye before spitting something at her in Old Realm. ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning knows Old Realm.)) (1603) Danizelle: >I don't want your bloody Mate. I remember him far too clearly from before. (1527) Niet: "Danzi can be convincing." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Who the hell are we talking about, again? I got distracted by a little ant." ** (1603) Danizelle turns and leaves, cursing in a rather peculiar fashion. ** (1527) Niet: "Perhaps the greatest lunar sorceror." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh. The girl we're going after?" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ...Lightning looks distinctly smug at having won an argument. ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi wonders why anyone would think Old Realm is some sort of secret tongue to use infront of people so they don't know what you are saying ** ** (1603) Danizelle wasn't, actually. ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Well then, if there's nothing else feel free to partake of my hopsitality until you wish to leave" (1515) Ceylin: Ceylin glances to Niet. "How far's this place?" (1527) Niet: "It's in the east." (1527) Niet: "So reachable." (1515) Ceylin: "I mean, one day, a week, a month...?" (1527) Niet: Niet looks pointedly at Lightning. (1527) Niet: "I'd like to get there after the new moon if possible." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: (2500 miles) (1515) Ceylin: "Why after?" (1527) Niet: "Summoning assistance." (1515) Ceylin: "So we've got some time to kill." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Stop looking at me." (1515) Ceylin: (( We obviously have to team up with Anja Silverclaws at some point. )) (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: ((Niet would try to force her to wear a bell collar) (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Well I am sure my minions can show you around" ** (1603) Danizelle wanders about the area quietly ** (1513) Lian: Danzi eventually comes across the organ of Dragonblooded suffering (1515) Ceylin: (( PLAY PIANO MAN )) (1515) Ceylin: (( Or Crocodile Rock. )) ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi watches the toher three ** ** (1603) Danizelle looks at the ensconced Dragon-Bloods rather critically. ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just stares at Ma-Ha. (1603) Danizelle: "I see you are the source of the music I heard earlier." (1513) Lian: their flesh and bones seem to have been weaved together into one conjoined unit, bone keys jut out of their flesh, they seem to be in a constant state of agony (1603) Danizelle: "Can you speak?" (1513) Lian: They don't react (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "If you're going to pull some shit, pull it now. I don't want to stand here all day staring at your ugly ass." ** (1603) Danizelle looks for a mouth, or an ear, or anything she can communicate with the tortured thing. ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "You were so appreciative of my pets" (1513) Lian: the faces are bent back much like in a pipe organ (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "They have nice tits." (1603) Danizelle: "If you can hear me and understand me, do something. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "I made them so" (1603) Danizelle: "If you would like me to end your pain, twitch, move, show me some sign that you can comprehend. (1527) Niet: "Oh?" (1513) Lian: A key moves slightly (1527) Niet: "So many at once?" (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "I have had time and practice" (1603) Danizelle: "I cannot promise you much, but if I can convince the monster who made you thus, would you serve me in turn, all of you, in any capacity I deem fit that does not involve this kind of torture?" (1603) Danizelle: move the key again if you would. (1513) Lian: slight key move (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're creepy." (1515) Ceylin: Ceylin, meanwhile, is drinking everything. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "it requires a certain amount of effort to get back to the finer things in life.. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Whatever. Ceylin! Stop getting sloshed!" (1515) Ceylin: "I could probably drink everything in here without a problem." (1603) Danizelle: "Very well, with the understanding that I may not be able to do anything for you, will you agree to serve me in all capacities I require, all of you, if I am able to secure your release? In return I will refrain from such flagrantly debased tortures of your flesh." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's what they all say, and then I'm going to end up holding your head over the toilet." ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi looks at Lightning, "Would you be more reactive if I had tits?" ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wait, do they have toilets?)) (1513) Lian: ((not everywhere, but you've had almost a year in a place that has them.. that still has no name)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what the hell do you mean, 'reactive'?" (1513) Lian: *key jiggle* (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Responsive" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "To what?!" (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Me" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks disgusted. (1527) Niet: "What did you make them from?" Niet asks curiously. (1603) Danizelle: "I need confirmation that all of you agree. Any who do not, I leave to Ma-Ha-Suchi. One scream from each mouth unbidden should suffice." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "I fixed my previous errors" (1603) Danizelle: "Unless each of you can show me some sort of reaction." (1513) Lian: five differnet keys move (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ...Lightning pokes Ma-Ha in the eye. ** (1603) Danizelle places her hands on the organ, draping her arms along it. "Very well, I shall ask if I may have you all." She silently sanctifies the contingent bargain as she turns back towards HMa-Ha-Suchi's main chamber. ** (1515) Ceylin: "He's asking if you'd do him as a chick," Ceylin wisely points out over bottle of wine #7. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "And I don't want to do him at all! He's a freaky goat man, even if he doesn't look like a freaky goat man." (1603) Danizelle: Danizelle walks back in. "One would hardly think that a factor Lightning. You should be open to new sexperiences." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to shit in your cereal." (1515) Ceylin: (( Adam Warren did some of the art for Scroll of Exalts. )) ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi shifts into an extremely well proportioned amazon of a woman, scantily clad with black tatoos and throws out his/her massive appearance combo for 28 and perfect symetry ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning... stares. Her jaw drops a little. (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: (mdv 1 bitches) (1527) Niet: Niet drools a tad. (1603) Danizelle: "Lightning if you don't claim her, I will." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck off, she's mine." ** (1603) Danizelle simply blinks and STARES. ** ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi carefully takes Lightning's hand and leads her off ** (1515) Ceylin: "Bet I could still out arm-wrestle her." (1515) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is led off, grinning like a cat that got the cream. The other three hands busy themselves on Ma-Ha while they walk. (1603) Danizelle: "Ah... Before you go?" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Hmmm?" (1603) Danizelle: "Not you Lightning." She gives Lightning a jealous and VERY cross look. "I'd like to discuss if I might acquire your ah... Instrument." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh. Fuck you. You're an instrument... for me to poop on." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "what are you offering?" (1603) Danizelle: "We can discuss that AFTER you and your homicidal little paramour have had some time together." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not a fucking pear!" (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: (..what?) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: (('paramour')) (1603) Danizelle: "No, you just make things go pear-shaped. GO GET LAID! Or I'm taking him...her... Gods, Nevermind just GO! (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((linguistics 1)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine! I'll go get laid! And I won't be thinking about you, hooker!" ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi and drags Lightning off for afew hours.. actually drags her outside so they can do it running as is the style of scourges ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((HAHAHAHA)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((AHAHAH) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((i can't even imagine how that would work)) (1603) Danizelle: ((That's fucking amusing)) (1515) Ceylin: (( ZOOM )) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Gives new meaning to the phrase 'quickie.')) (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: (one runs backwards, one runsforwards.. or both run the same way for anal) (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: some time passes, Ceylin is much drunker, Lightning is much laider and she heads back inside (1527) Niet: Niet has produced explicit manga. (1603) Danizelle: "Wow, I guess that answers THAT question." (1527) Niet: She's also distributed them amongst Ma-Ha's minions. (1513) Lian: Would Danzi or Niet have talked to the minions in that time? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((>much drunker)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((So 'not at all')) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grins toothily. She looks smug. If she had hair it would be all ruffled up. (1513) Lian: ((is she cutting her hair again?) (1603) Danizelle: "So you ARE a screamer. I never would have guessed." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((It's all stubbletastic.)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "You. Can go straight to Yu-Shan. Do not pass the Loom, do not collect two hundred talents." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "So I imagine you had time to think" ** (1603) Danizelle grins. "Wow, you must be happy, your insults use more than one sullable and more than three words, not one of whicch is fuck, hate or die." ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Ma-Ha is now sporting some claw and bite marks. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Die, I'll fuck your hate." (1527) Niet: Niet hands Lightning a copy. (1527) Niet: Or perhaps the manuscript. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: She holds it open with two hands, turning the pages with one and scratching her ass with the remaining one. "...what the hell's this?" (1603) Danizelle: A bit, but I'm curious about what you would demand in exchange when Dragon-blooded idiots are easy to come by for you, and I intend to put them to uses that would make their oh-so-noble families cry in anguish. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is it a manga of Lightning and Ma-Ha? (1603) Danizelle: ((YES!)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god.)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "...my tits do not look like that at all." (1527) Niet: "Do to." (1603) Danizelle: "I can fix that." (1513) Lian: ("I say words other than fuck") (1603) Danizelle: "Hell if you want, I can give you a few more of them." (1515) Ceylin: (( Ironically, Lightning says 'fuck' less often when she's fucking. )) (1513) Lian: (She's only had sex three times in game!) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "And I say words other than 'fuck!' Fuck!" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Four!)) (1513) Lian: (Adorjan, Oramus, MHS who else?) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Ceylin.)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Duh.)) (1513) Lian: (I remembered her shooting you down) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((After she rode her around to turn her back from a unicorn.)) (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "You can have them if she promises to visit abit more often" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "I have work to do, I can't sit around having hot lesbian sex with you all day." (1603) Danizelle: "Lightning, Ma-Ha-Suchi is asking you to visit a little more, not live here every day. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's just code for 'I want you to move in with me and do my laundry.'" (1603) Danizelle: "Ma-Ha-Suchi will you allow Lightning her freedom do do as she feels she needs if she promises to visit a bit more frequently? Perhaps once a month if duties and distance are not directly interfering? (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "right" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Once a month?! In between keeping up my manse, checking in on Footsteps, bodyguarding Ceylin when we take over Thorns, and checking in on this bastard, I'm not going to have any time for anything else!" (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((checking in checking in checking in)) (1527) Niet: "You could move Footsteps here." (1527) Niet: "I can summon her caretaker." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "I am not letting her hang around him." (1603) Danizelle: "And Ceylin hardly needs a bodyguard for assaulting thorns when we're NOT ASSAULTING THORNS (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "She's young and impressionable." (1513) Lian: (Did you ever teach her to eat food?) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Probably.)) (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Really just more often than once a year" (1603) Danizelle: "besides, Lightning, Don't tell me you don't want to do that again." (1515) Ceylin: (( Check out the artifact on page 85 of Scroll of Exalts. )) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Of course I want to do that again. Stop talking about my sex life." (1603) Danizelle: ((Want.)) (1603) Danizelle: "So quit pining over it and make time to do it. It really is that simple." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why do you care?" (1603) Danizelle: "You're aslightly easier to deal with when you're happy." (1603) Danizelle: "Bitch." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "You better fucking watch out. I know how to tie really good knots." (1513) Lian: (....what?) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((exactly)) (1515) Ceylin: (( It's basically a perfect immortality device. Which is one of those things that is Not Supposed To Exist. )) ** (1603) Danizelle grins. ** (1513) Lian: ((Integrity 5 (Fulfilling Motivation +3),.. that's just cheating) (1515) Ceylin: (( So is Martial Arts (Against Exalts) )) (1513) Lian: (You can break it its not perfect) (1603) Danizelle: "Just do this and i might give you less shit and help you take care of business so you CAN break away. it's not as though I do much more than study in the library." (1513) Lian: (Luckily Ceylin hids her Dragonblooded from Danzi) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate you." (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: "But fine." (1603) Danizelle: ((I'll find them, just you wait.)) (1603) Danizelle: Danizelle smiles (1603) Danizelle: Excellent. (1513) Lian: ((they come from a long line of punching your family into higher breeding)) (1515) Ceylin: (( Ceylin needs a charm that can let her beat people's genetics into line. )) (1513) Lian: ((Malfeas crafting charm)) (1515) Ceylin: (( 'YOU BETTER BE BREEDING N/A WHEN I GET BACK TOMORROW IF YOU LIKE HAVING LEGS.' )) (1603) Danizelle: ((I'm going to Genesis their genetics into line)) (1513) Lian: "I am sure yo ucan move it on yourown" (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: (from here obviously)) (1603) Danizelle: "I'll simply disassemble it in place and take it with me. I can always remake it as is later." (1513) Ma Ha Suchi: "Very well" (1603) Danizelle: "I'll go start the process now. It will probably take a few hours. I don't suppose I can get their weapons and armor? No?" She shrugs. In any case, not important. They won't be able to fit the armor anyway." ** (1603) Danizelle wanders back out to the hideous flesh-organ. ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flops down on one of the cushions. ** (1513) Ma Ha Suchi takes Lightning in hand since there's going to be afew more hours ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) ** (1603) Danizelle goes up to the organ. "Are you ready for your new lives my pretties? Ma-hHa-Suchi is letting me take you away from this place." ** (1527) Niet: Niet follows Danzi. (1513) Lian: (also should i point out that canonically its impossible to make Superheavy plate no one can build it)) (1513) Lian: ((In the realm) (1515) Ceylin: (( Why? )) (1513) Lian: The keys move slightly ** (1603) Danizelle lays her hand on the fleshy contraption, focusing as a soft, fleshy cocoon erupts from the skin of the organ, rapidly engulfing and encompassing the edifice in a corrupted, fleshy wound, drawing the exalts apart, re-monlding them into their old forms as she waits. ** (1513) Lian: ((Superheavy jade armor requires Crafts 7) (1527) Niet: "Oh, oh! Make them magical girls!" (1603) Danizelle: "All in good time, pretty Niet, I have plans for this lot, some of wwhich I would like your input on. but for now, I'm going to let them cherish their old bodies." (1513) Lian: There really isn't enough to know what was before (1513) Lian: Also clearly Ayns Syn is not training Myrrun to become a Sideral martial artist.. she's just very slowly building a WMD (1603) Danizelle: ((me gets them back to human and not in agony. Bald, infdividially featureless. SheIS planning on making them better)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((>bald, featureless)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: (("FUCK, THEY ALL FUCKING LOOK LIKE ME")) (1527) Niet: (Nah, she just needs him at essence nine with all five elements mastered) (1603) Danizelle: ((Not for Long)) (1513) Lian: ((you have features Sabine gave them to you!)) (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Well yeah, but she still thinks of herself as how she looked before.)) ** (1603) Danizelle waits until the fleshy sac bursts like a pustule. She waits to see if any of them try to dissent, or even bitch. ** (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: ((AUUUGH)) (1513) Lian: They seem profoundly confused but greatful to be out of pain (1603) Danizelle: "Welcome back to life. "It's not much, but I can, and will sort you out later. Consider this a rather sohort, and temporary state of being." (1603) Danizelle: "But for now you will stay close to me, you will do exactly as I say, and you will not provoke our host in any way, am I understood?" (1513) Lian: they nod (1527) Niet: "Tch. Boring." (1603) Danizelle: "I'm not done. I don't have the time, nor the essence to do a proper work-over here at this place. If I had access to a Genesis Lab this would be easier." (1513) Lian: anything else? (1603) Danizelle: Not from Ma-Ha-Suchi on my part (1513) Lian: it will take you 8 and 1/3 days to get there by airship (1603) Danizelle: and if we stop off at denandsor? (1513) Lian: that would add a bit over a day to your travels.. Niet should really bulild a better boat (1513) Lian: or a scourge sled ** (1603) Danizelle can help with that ** (1513) Lian: so general plans? (1603) Danizelle: Reshaping the Dragon-Bloods into forms more appropriate to human beings for one... for now (1513) Lian: such as? (1603) Danizelle: human beings. (1603) Danizelle: with actual features. (1603) Danizelle: and figure out what aspects each are, and their names (1513) Lian: what are you going to make them look like in general? (1603) Danizelle: For now? decent approximations of what they once looked like, though probably a bit more idealized than they really looked before. (1603) Danizelle: in any case all five of them are creatures of darkness now anyway (1513) Lian: well yeah, so not going to start them on snakehood? or whatever Niet would suggest? (1513) Lian: so dropping them off in Densandsor and heading off? (1603) Danizelle: For now, yes, with instructions to find an out of the way area, set up a camp and build themselves a living space. (1603) Danizelle: And stay the fuck away from the libraries (1603) Danizelle: Last thing I need is for one of Walker in Darkness' shitbrick deathknights to feel threatened. (1513) Lian: The Green lady is in a constant state of Threat, Mirror Flag is stealing her Thunder (1603) Danizelle: exactly (1513) Lian: Shadell, Valt, Kel, anything on your end? (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: My ass is on my end! (1515) Ceylin: Nope. (1527) Niet: Hmm. (1518) Lightning Without Thunder: and no (1513) Lian: Ok then 10 since I figure I should have done a story break before you started going out and killing people. (1527) Niet: Did the poet abyssal get messed with by Mirror Flag? (1527) Niet: And nope. (1513) Lian: According to Mirror Flag she gives you Cancer (1513) Lian: anyway closing up you know how to contact me if you need to ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights